My Heroin
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: Piper used the place Alex is living at as her release address. takes place after season 2. it's mostly Vauseman, and what life would be like when they got out of prison. its really dark.
1. The Real Life Ghetto

**Chapter 1, The Real Life Ghetto**

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Eerily. The air was thick of unspoken emotion, pine air freshener, and stale cigarettes, in the old Buick. Alex's hands were tight on the steering wheel, her knuckles white and the bones more prominent underneath its flesh.<p>

Piper sat. Patiently. As if waiting for Alex's never for coming words. There was lazy zig-zag scrape patterns through the frost on all the windows. Alex was slightly hunched to see through the windshield as she miscalculated her height by a few inches. Piper's cerulean eyes eventually gave up glancing at her ex-girlfriend and the sewing pattern on her jeans, and opted to look out her slightly foggy window. Frost knitted over trees and grass and any surface it could, all passing by in a silver blur against the night sky. The tires made a quiet continuous crunch as it went through those early two inches of snow from yesterday. Christmas lights put up early sparkled as they passed. If it was (about) 11 years ago, Piper would've ohed and awed and told Alex to slow down her Porsche so she could see the lights better. But it's not 11 years ago and Alex isn't driving a Porsche.

Piper looked back at her jeans, her hands in her lap. She drew a shallow breath and cleared her throat, tucking that always stubborn strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Don't" Alex barked, her knuckles turning impossibly whiter.

"Don't what?!" Piper asked, looking at the brunette behind the wheel incredulously.

"You were about to talk. I don't want to talk to you, I need some fucking silence" she pulled to a stop light and pushed her raven locks away from her face by lifting her glasses to the top of her head.

"I cleared my throat!"

"People clear their throat before they speak, Piper"

"This is ridiculous"

Alex just shook her head in response and drove forward, the honk of a car behind them slicing through the words they burned into the air. Piper rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry." Alex mumbled, draping her arm over the back of Piper's seat so she could turn her body better. She parallel parked the car in front of an old brick brownstone, decorated in graffiti. "I just…I'm pissed okay? I told you in my letters to not pick me for your release address."

"I don't have anyone else! Larry and Polly are gone and with each other, my parents won't talk to me-

"Oh boo-hoo-fucking-hoo, Piper, at least you have parents."

"Okay seriously I understand you were really close with Diane, but you can't pull the my-mom-is…gone-card in every argument"

"Oh fuck you, than you can't pull the waspy-yuppy-fucking-mom-and-husband card ether. No more family talk" the brunette got out and slammed the car door. Stepping around to the garbage and gum littered curb and waiting for Piper to open her door. "My roommate is in Chicago for a week visiting her mom, so you can use her bed"

Alex unlocked the front door, pushed it hard to get it to open, then stepped in. she shrugged off her leather jacket and hung it amongst others of various colors and sizes on the coat rack.

"Where do I go after your roommate gets back?!"

Alex opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by two little girls, one of about 4 and one of 6, stomping down the stairs that were in front of the doorway. There was stairs going up and stairs going down in front of the tiny foyer.

"Ally! Just in time for dinner!" the 6 year old said.

"we're havin' mash tatuhs, I hate mash tatuhs" the younger one chimed, her eyebrows furrowing. Alex's face switched from something completely different from before. She smiled and scooped up the 4 year old, the 6 year old hugged Alex's side.

"Well I love mashed potatoes"

The girl put a finger on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows even more, deep in thought.

"Then I do too!"

"That's right, Roo" Alex chuckled and put her down. "Go wash up, both of you"

Her face turned to stone as soon as the two girls scampered up the stairs.

"Ella and Grace" Alex mumbled to Piper, kicking off her boots. "My room is up and the third door to the left"

Piper had no words to say so she just hung up her coat and slipped off her boots. She followed Alex up the stairs to a very crowded living room, then kitchen. Alex was greeted by several people and a few came up to Piper to greet her. The blonde could tell this house of people was very welcoming. Alex hugged the woman in the kitchen and joined to help cooking, she started to cut carrots when Piper leaned over.

"How many people live here?" she whispered.

"I don't know, it varies a lot, around 19, 20"

"19?!20?!" Piper whisper yells. "This place is tiny!"

Alex rolled her eyes, she looked up at Piper, irritated. "Yeah, well. That's how it works, Piper. This is the real life ghetto"

I know. It just seems..." she looked over to the living room where people were laughing and chatting. "Crazy I guess."

Alex shrugged. "It's kinda nice…it's like having a family, a really fucking big one, but" she shrugged again, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Piper smiled back. "Is there anything I can do?" she motioned towards the knife Alex was holding.

"You think you can use a toaster without breaking it?" Alex smirked.

* * *

><p>They sat at the table, the food wasn't gourmet, but Piper might as well call it that after what she has been eating the last year and a half.<p>

"So Alex, are you going to introduce your friend?" one of the people said.

"Piper, she is going to stay while Lauren is out."

"Is she your girl-friend?" Ella, the younger girl from the two they met earlier, sing songed.

"No!" Alex barked, all too quickly. The table went quiet. "Excuse me" Alex wiped her mouth and stood, walking to the bathroom.

Piper stumbled to get up but an arm grabbed her. "Don't go after her, honey" the woman from the kitchen said. Piper guessed it was Ella's and Grace's mother.

Piper was going to defend that she knows Alex better, but, then she sat down.

"How has she been?" Piper wondered, her voice almost a whisper.

"She is…closed off. We can never tell."

* * *

><p>"Alex" Piper whispered, looking across the dark room where she could see Alex's black figure against the moonlight showering in. Alex was currently smoking out on the fire escape, which Piper had thought Alex quit long ago. She watched as the burning tip glowed a brighter red whenever Alex took a drag.<p>

"What?"

"I can't sleep"

"Me either" Alex puffed out some smoke from her lips. "I'm supposed to be mad at you. We were never supposed to see each other again."

"We are…inevitable" Piper whispers, half wanting Alex to hear it, and half wanting her not to.

Alex smushed the tip of the cigarette into the window sill, then flicked it out. She climbed through the window and stood in front of it, staring at the view. "Piper, stop"

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"This" Alex spun around and looked at piper, spreading her arms out. "Is an alcohol free house…but luckily, I've got bootleg"

"I really need some tequila." She stood and walked over to Alex.

"I've got Vodka, beer, and Whiskey"

Piper slumped her shoulders. "Vodka then." She climbed out the window and looked at the city lights. Alex climbed out with Vodka and a beer. They sat cross legged and drank in silence for a while before Piper cleared her throat. Alex looked over upon instinct. This time she was going to speak.

"I have to know one thing though"

"Shoot"

"Did you really sleep with Nicky?"

Alex chuckled and leaned back onto the brick. "Would you feel better if I said it wasn't that great?"

"So you did"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because" Piper looked straight ahead, not able to come up with a response. Swig. "I…don't know" she shook her head.

"Piper" her drunken smile faded. "I can't fall for you again."

"I know"

_their love was __tumultuous and toxic. D__angerous but addictive, like heroin, but worse. so much worse. _

* * *

><p>Piper woke to the sounds of birds chirping and honking cars. She was surrounded by warmth and her pillow felt so soft.<p>

"shhh" she sleepily said, nuzzling her face deeper into warmth. She hears Alex mumble a something inheritable, well, she feels it vibrate her face and rumble underneath her more than anything. She quickly opens her eyes and reaches one hand to move her hair out of her face so she can see. The first thing her blue eyes process is Muse in bold white letters against blackness. That's Alex's shirt. She was nuzzled in Alex's fucking chest.

"The fuck?" she yell-whispered, pulling her head back and looking up at her 'ex's' sleeping face, long jet hair spilled across the carpet like curly octopus tentacles, optically enchanting in the way it contrasted with her luna skin and the off white of the carpet.

They didn't even make it to their beds, let alone even a few feet from the window. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyebrows were stitched together in deep thought. Her thick framed glasses lay on the carpet, next to a spilled Vodka bottle. Piper could just see how long Alex's eyelashes were.

_Stop. Piper, now._

Piper turned away and was about to comply with her minds orders when she felt a kiss being pressed into her tousled hair. Strong tattooed arms, which she just noticed her wrapped around her, tightened their hold, inevitably pulling pipers face back into the brunette's breasts.

A few words tumbled out of Alex's lips in a hoarse voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Good morning"

"Alex" Piper harshly whispered, softly pushing herself from the older woman.

"hmm?" Alex hummed happily, still half asleep.

"Alex!"

Alex quickly blinked open her emerald eyes and confusion crossed her face. "The fuck?"

"That's what I said"

Piper stood, but stumbled back and decided to sit back down, her hangover hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her body also ached. Everywhere. _Everywhere._ As soon as she felt the warmth of Alex drip away from her body she realized she was only wearing a bra and panties. And Alex was only wearing a shirt

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time, 3<strong>

**MKM**


	2. Alex's Bible

**guys I just realized I didn't even leave a AN in the last chapter, and I'm sorry about that. a few of you asked what happened, and it is explained but let me tell you here too. **

**Piper DID call Alex's parole officer. Alex was in prison for a few months, because of gun possession. Alex explained that it was for protection, so she basically only got a few months. she then was sent out to the streets, where she ran into a woman (the mother of Ella and Grace) who took her into the brownstone home where she has brought in other people who need homes. Piper was released a month after Alex (sticking to her 15 month sentence) and used that home as her release address(even after Alex had sent her a letter saying that she didn't want to speak to Piper again, and even though she has no one left to take her in, she told her not to use her as a release address)**

**I hope that clears it up.**

**anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2, Alex's Bible**

* * *

><p>"Shit" Alex mumbled. She sat up, rubbed her temples, and fumbled her hands around to pick up her glasses, when it was her turn to notice the spilled alcohol. And that her glasses were wet. She chucked them a few feet away and grabbed the closest thing to her and quickly tried to soak up the spilled liquid.<p>

"Shit. Oh shit. I'm so screwed"

Piper would have made a comment on how _screwed _she was, but, decided against it. She stood. Her skull felt like it was full of rocks and bricks and broken glass. She grabbed her pants, turned them right-side-out, put them on, and sat back down, not quite ready to feel her whole body weigh down.

"Can you help me or something? I have to clean up your fucking mess before Ed comes up to take laundry at 8…what time is it?"

Piper turned her body to see Alex sat up and hunched over, her onyx hair curtaining her face and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She was scrubbing the floor. The smell of sex and vodka weighed down the air in the room, so, Piper got up and opened the window in a tired half-effort-attempt.

"It's not my mess, you were probably trying to play ring toss with your glasses again. and its 7:15" she sat across from Alex and grabbed a shirt from the floor. "Shouldn't you be laundry?"

"Haha, funny" Alex rolled her eyes. "Hey! That's my Sargent Pepper shirt" she quickly pulled it away and threw it on her bed. Piper grabbed a towel, parroting her ex's actions on the floor with it.

"Isn't that _my_ shirt?" Piper spoke.

"Oh get over it. that was years ago"

"That's true, but I was talking about the one in your hands, stupid."

Alex realized that it was indeed Pipers shirt from the night before that she was scrubbing the carpet with. "You can borrow one of mine"

"Like _my_ Sargent Pepper shirt?"

"If you want it back, you can have it back, _stupid._" Alex inwardly smiled."...Remember when we would listen to that record, and my mom would sing along, and she would dance across the little apartment, make us dinner. She _loved_ The Beatles"

"Yeah." Piper smiled enough to where her dimples showed and so did her pearly white teeth. "And her favorite song was-"

"Imagine" they spoke simultaneously. They glanced at each other and smiled before Piper continued.

"And we got her that album for Christmas, and her face just lit up brighter than the lights on the tree"

Alex softly chuckled.

They cleaned the carpet in silence like a couple of teenagers trying to get nail polish out of it for a couple of minutes. Piper cleared her throat. Alex looked up.

"Does everyone have jobs here?"

"Yeah"

"What's yours?"

"Groceries"

Piper chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You are terrible at getting groceries. You always grab way more than what is on the list!"

Alex looked up with a small smile but it quickly faded. "Well that was when we had more money than the fucking Koch brothers." She sniffed the carpet. Continued scrubbing. "Now I have to count pennies to make sure I have enough to buy eggs"

Piper looked at Alex worriedly before getting up and looking through Alex's dresser.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't you have perfume or something? the smell is not going away"

"Stop, ill grab it!" Alex snapped. She gave Piper a shove away from her dresser.

"What the hell, Alex?!"

The brunette felt like the air was knocked out of her, realizing what she did. "I'm sorry, im so sorry Pipes I didn't-"

"What the fuck was that?"

"I…don't, don't look through my shit."

Piper crossed her arms and watched as Alex grabbed her perfume from her dresser drawer and handed it over.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No, I just-"

"What? Show me"

"Piper please, just, let it go" Alex sighed. "Please"

Piper turned and walked back to the wet spot on the carpet and sprayed the perfume on it. Alex shoulders sagged with relief. Piper was going to ignore it. Hopefully.

"You think this will work?"

"Yeah, I think so." Alex awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. "We will have to hide your shirt or something, and the towel"

"Are they really that serious about the alcohol rule?"

"They would have our asses on the street before you could _spell _alcohol" Alex gathered up the shirt and the towel and put them underneath her bed.

* * *

><p>"How did you sleep?" Grace asked, placing her napkin on her lap and smiling.<p>

"I slept okay, what about you?" Alex responded, looking up from her eggs and smiling back.

"Great, though, it was kinda hard because my hair was braided"

"You slept with braids in your hair?"

"So it would be extra wavy today"

"Ah" Alex nodded. "I see"

Just then two 13 year old boys ran into the dining room. Piper assumed they were twins, with the same dark skin and blue eyes, black hair. They sat across the table from Alex and Piper

"Where were you two at last night? Having a party without me?" Alex joked.

"Nah, just hangin' with Jason, B-ball and we spent the night at Jason's too"

"On a school night? And your mom was okay with that?"

"We was studyin'! Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sasquatch"

"Right, studying"

"We were" the other one added, finally speaking up. The louder, more energetic one, took Alex's glasses and put them on his own face.

"Jesus! You blind as fuck"

Alex's eyes immediately filled with surprise and anger. "No swearing!" she snapped. He immediately shrunk in his seat. "Apologize."

"Sorry Ella, sorry Grace"

The two younger girls nodded their forgiveness.

"Now give back my glasses, Pipsqueak" her smile was back on her face.

He handed them over, then looked at Piper, just now noticing her, with how quiet she was being. "hey, you Alex's new roommate? I'm Jackson, that's James"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper"

"So how long you stayin'?"

"Only until Alex's roommate comes back from Chicago"

His face scrunched up with confusion. "Huh? Lauren moved to Spokane with her new boyfriend"

Pipers face now matched his. "But Alex said…" she turned to the brunette who went stiff. "You lied to me?"

"Piper…"

"Why would you lie? Do you not want me to stay?" Piper's blue eyes soon filled with anger

"stop"

"Alex!"

"Not in front of the kids" Alex mumbled. Piper stood and roughly grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her to their bedroom. As soon as the door shut Piper crossed her arms and barked one simple word.

"Speak"

"No, I didn't want you to stay okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you fucking turned me in, I got back into the Litch for a couple months because of you, we fought. I got out. We ended on bad terms, of course I didn't want you to stay. I knew we were going to share rooms and I couldn't… I can't handle that."

Piper sighed. She understood. It made sense. _It's not like Alex hasn't lied to her before. Or the other way around._

"Alex, this is my only option, besides the streets."

The brunette hung her head in shame. "I know"

Silence filled the room. Piper glanced over Alex's shoulder to the dresser.

"What's in it?"

"In what?"

"You're fucking dresser, don't play stupid with me Alex, what's in the dresser?"

"Nothing, just leave it, Pipes"

Piper bolted around Alex and pulled open the top drawer. _underneath her t-shirts. that's where she hides things._

"No!" Alex pulled Piper's arms away, but it was simply too late. Piper's hands had grasped the hidden item.

"A bible?" Piper mumbled, confused. "Why are you hiding a bible?"

Alex's hands reached forward for the big navy book but Piper fumbled it. The book hit the off white carpet with a thump. That's when Piper saw it. Something she thought she would never, ever, see in Alex's possession again.

The book's front was open and the pages were hollowed out in the middle, the books holy words replaced with zip lock bags of a destructive yet meek white powder. Heroin.

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time, 3<strong>

**MKM**


	3. 2,000

**zippity zappity zoo. the bold and italics is a flashback btw. I was listening to Say Something by Great Big World while writing this, you can probably tell.**

**Chapter 3, 2,000**

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

It was all Piper could say. She hadn't felt so much _distrust _in Alex before, and that's a hard line to stoop under. There was only two things the drug could mean.

She is selling it again.

She is using it again.

"Alex…"

She winced, literally stumbling back a step from the way Piper had said her name. So much sadness, disgust, pity, distrust, anger, and maybe worst of all, her voice sounded _worn. _Like she had simply _given up._

Alex couldn't even pull herself to look at Pipers face. Likely filled with shock and sadness and everything she **didn't** want to see in the blondes face. She couldn't speak. Whatever was to come out of her mouth would simply be _wrong. _The air was thick, Alex couldn't breathe. She was surprised herself that the way Piper affects her didn't explode through the rest of her being, that it didn't physically rivet her with every single breath or movement or word the blonde makes. It scared her how much Piper affected her every breath, or movement, or word, she makes herself.

"Say something…please"

Alex opened her mouth, only to snap it shut again.

"Say something!"

"I…I don't…"

Piper shoved her. "Why can't you do anything right!"

Alex's legs simply gave from underneath her, she didn't know what else to do besides take what Piper was giving her. She fell, pulled her knees against her.

"I wish…I wish you could just do one thing right"

"I'm sorry"

"Show me your arms, Alex"

Alex had given up, there was no point in putting up a fight. She put her arms out straight. Piper got on her knees, running her fingertips along Alex's arms, along the old scars…the new ones.

Then she did something that surprised them both.

She buried her face in Alex's neck and wrapped around her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry"

Piper hugged her tighter. She clutched onto Alex shirt, as if she would dissolve, or disappear if she let go. Piper didn't know the tears were there until she felt her cheeks sting with trails of hot liquid.

"Please…please don't go"

"I…" Piper pulled away and looked into red, wet, green eyes.

"Promise me"

This time, Piper had no words.

Alex grabbed Piper's face with both her hands and pressed her lips to hers, desperately. Piper froze, not pulling away, not kissing back. Alex pulled away and rested her forehead against Pipers.

"At least, just, give me this"

* * *

><p>They lay in bed that night, only thing covering them a sheet. Alex laid on Pipers chest, arms wrapped so tightly around her. While Piper stared at the ceiling and stroked Alex's hair. The only light in the room was the white stripes coming from between curtains from city lights.<p>

"Alex"

She shifted, signaling that she was listening

"If you want me to stay…you can't do this anymore"

Alex stiffened for a moment, before nodding, her lips brushing against the skin over Pipers ribs. She kisses them.

She drifted to sleep quickly after, leaving Piper to her wandering mind. Hours pass, the same thoughts bouncing around her skull.

_Was this a mistake? Should i have left? should I go, now that she is asleep? What is she going to be like when she has withdraws? will I be able to handle that?_

Piper tried to pull away from the bed, only to have Alex awaken.

"Where are you going?" she husks out, her voice gravely from sleep.

"I have to pee" Piper whispered. Alex hesitantly let go and rolled over, curling into herself and facing the wall. As if Piper were to leave, she wouldn't want to see her walk away.

Piper slipped on one of Alex's tank tops and jean shorts then quietly crept to where the bible was dropped and never touched since. She picked it up from the ground, taking the zip lock baggies from it and quietly left the room, the white powder contained by plastic tucked in the shorts. She walked to the bathroom, the wood floor creaking along the way.

After dumping one of the bags she stopped.

_"Well that was when we had more money than the fucking Koch brothers, now I have to count pennies to make sure I have enough to buy eggs"_

She was spending some of the grocery money on drugs. **Alex was spending grocery money on drugs. **She had to be.

all that money to waste. it _shouldn't _go to waste.

Piper immediately stood and stuffed the last 7 bags back into her shorts. She flushed the toilet and took the empty bag with her, making sure there was no traces of _anything._

She took off down the hall then to the foyer.

_Don't do this Piper_.

She slipped on a random trench coat from the coat hanger and swung open the door.

_You are better than this._

She scoffed at her conscience and tucked the bags of heroin into the coat pockets.

_Don't do it._

She left.

* * *

><p>Alex woke to an empty bed. Her eyes went eyed and she frantically looked around the small bedroom for Piper only to find she wasn't there.<p>

"Piper? Piper!"

_She's gone…_

Alex's eyes immediately traveled to the floor in front of her dresser. nothing there, the bible was gone.

"Shit. No. this can't be happening"

Just then the bedroom door slowly opened, and the blonde Alex was looking for poked her head through.

"I was supposed to wake you up with the aroma of bacon" Piper gave Alex a wary, fake smile. "Lay down"

Alex watched as her 'ex' or whatever she should call Piper, walked in with a cutting board doubling as a breakfast tray. Her blue eyes were red and had bags under them and her hair was disheveled.

"you look horrible. are you okay?"

"thanks asshole" Piper spoke, ignored the question. "I told them you were not feeling good, so you could eat in bed. I made all this myself. They said I could help you with groceries and help cooking food and help watch the kids since there isn't really anything needed to be done"

Alex just stared at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, Piper following suit. She set the 'tray' in Alex's lap and kissed her cheek.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"Whatever you doing, stop it, you are being extra nice"

"So?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Where's the smack, Piper?"

Piper sighed. of course Alex would ask about the drug. "I flushed it"

"You what?!"

"I flushed it, down the toilet. I said you had to stop" Piper stood up, surprisingly calm. "It is gone now, so you are gonna have to go cold turkey like Nicky did, like Tricia did"

"I'm not hungry" Alex handed the tray back to Piper and laid down, burying her face into the pillows. "let me sleep"

"Eat. Now"

"Piper, you can't make me eat"

"Yes I can, fucking eat and stop being a kid" Piper got up and placed the tray on the bedside table.

Alex pulled her face out of the pillows "Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out as in where?"

"Out as in out, ok? don't worry about it"

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>100 a gram"<em>**

**"**_**200, I told** **you that's my price, im doing his once and once only so this is your chance" Piper spoke, she was surprised that her voice wasn't wavering.**_

**"_How about," the man looked piper up and down, smiling. "You give me all 7 grams and an hour of your time" he winked and played with a strand of her hair. "For 2,000"_**

**_Piper took a step back and furrowed her brows.2,000 dollars is a shit load of money. Jackson, James, Ella, Grace, the whole house would be fed, more than one meal. 2,000 dollars could go a long way…_**

**_It was silent for a minute until he spoke up again._**

**"_Do we have a deal?" he actually pulled out a large roll of money and showed her._**

**"_Just an hour…right?"_**

* * *

><p>Piper knocked on the apartment door, worriedly tapping her foot on the welcome mat. The door swung open and the man standing there was frozen in place.<p>

"Piper?"

"I'm here for my stuff, Larry"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading, leave a review if you fancy<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	4. Blondie, Charlie, and Bigfoot

**Hey guys! im glad you are enjoying this so far, here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 4, Blondie, Charlie, and Bigfoot**

* * *

><p>Piper walked through the bedroom door, setting suitcases and garbage bags of clothes on her bed. She turned around to see Alex was no longer in bed sleeping. The breakfast tray was not even touched, the food cold and not a single bite was taken.<p>

"Alex?"

She wandered into the small hallway and shifted over when Jackson and James ran down the hall.

"Hey, have you guys seen Alex?"

"Bigfoot's in the bathroom, she's got the flu or something"

Piper furrowed her brows before softly knocking on the bathroom door. "Al?"

"Don't come in" Piper heard her heave and despite Alex's orders she swung open the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh Alex…" she sat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled back her ex's black locks. Alex heaved some more, throwing up the small amount of continents in her stomach.

"Go away" Alex was white knuckling the porcelain bowl with one hand, trying to push Piper away with the other.

"Oh gross" Piper felt wetness in Alex's hair.

"Shut" heave. "Up" she wiped off her mouth and flushed the toilet, before sitting down, hugging her knees to her much like earlier and shivering.

"You need to take a shower, you got puke in your hair"

"Great" Alex mumbled sarcastically, coughing as soon as she finished the syllable. Piper took her arms and helped stand her up. Piper held Alex with all her strength as she was basically limp.

"Everything hurts"

"It's okay" she pushed the hair out of Alex's face. "Let me help you"

She peeled off Alex's shirt and bra for her, then pulled down her pants and boy shorts, helping her step out of them.

"Alex you can't be a sleeping cat, you're gonna have to work with me here"

Alex groaned and stepped into the shower, collapsing against the wall. "Everything hurts"

"I know, you told me"

"Then stop acting like its easy"

Piper turned the knob on the shower and Alex practically jumped out of her skin.

"its cold"

"I know, I know" Piper sighed out, turning the knob to the right.

"Are you going to come in with me?"

It was more of a plead, than a sexual offer. Piper stripped off her clothes and climbed in. _its not like they haven't seen each other naked before._ The shower here was nothing like Litchfield's. It was a bathtub shower with a fully intact curtain and hot water. Piper noticed that she seems to enjoy the little things much more and notice them after being in the conditions of prison.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to like, shave your legs or something?"

"No, what the fuck, that's weird"

"Well I mean Norma shaves Reds legs, I feel like if someone else does it, they won't miss any spots. We could shave each other's legs, like, leg shaving buddies"

Alex laughed, followed by a coughing fit.

Piper laughed back and grabbed the shampoo. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit"

"I know but, how?"

"Like I have the flu, Piper, I've been through withdraws before."

"I know" Piper put some shampoo in her hands and then ran them through Alex's hair, massaging her scalp.

"How's that?"

"Like fucking orgasmic, compared to everything else I'm feeling"

Piper chuckled. She helped Alex get her head under the shower water.

"Oh god I'm dizzy" she leaned against the wall. Piper helped her get back under the water.

"When was the last time?"

"The day before yesterday."

"Well, most people are fine after a week, so, only a couple more-"

Piper was interrupted when Alex went limp in her arms.

"Alex? Alex! Wake up. Shit" she couldn't hold her weight anymore so she slowly brought her to sit down.

"Shit. Fuck, oh god, Alex please wake up for me" Piper tapped her face and shook her shoulders. She reached up and turned off the water and put her hand under Alex's nose for puffs of air, luckily got one.

"Jesus Christ how do you check a fucking pulse!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Is everything okay in there?" one of the younger woman in the home said, a muffled voice behind the door.

_"They would have our asses on the street before you could __spell__alcohol"_

"Uh…yeah…everything is fine…I just…yeah, I got water on the floor, ill clean it up"

"Oh, uh…okay"

Piper hears the footsteps fade and tapped her cheek, light slaps. Her forehead was boiling hot and her muscles twitched every so often.

"Now would be a great time to wake up, Vause" Piper got up and searched the bathroom for any type of bowl or something that could hold liquid. She found a plastic glad container in the cabinet underneath the sink, filled with various soaps. She dumped the soaps onto the floor and filled the container with cold, icy water from the sink.

She poured it onto Alex's face and she watched her flinch to life.

"Fuck" Alex yelled, springing up, then gasping from loss of air when Piper clings to her.

"Whoa, Pipes. We are naked and shit"

"Are you okay?" Piper breathed into her neck.

"Yeah I think so"

"you have a really bad fever, let me take you to bed."

Alex nodded and Piper helped Alex up, albeit clumsily. She handed a towel to Alex and wrapped one around herself. "You gonna be good from here?"

Alex nodded again and stumbled, as if she was drunk in heels.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she insisted, motioning Piper to go ahead.

* * *

><p>"We are having thanksgiving late!" Ella shouted as Alex sat down at the dinner table. The brunette forced a smile. She was shaking and practically rocking back in forth in her seat. Piper came over, brushing her hands on her jeans and sitting down next to Alex. She rubbed her back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Alex leaned against Piper and buried her face in her neck. She closed her eyes and sniffed, her nose was starting to get runny.<p>

"What's wrong with Ally?" Grace suddenly said, a worried expression on her face.

"She uh" Piper looked down at her. "She's got the flu, Hun. Don't worry, she will go up to the room after she gets her food, so you won't catch it"

"Piper" Alex croaked. Sniffing again.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Al?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Piper nodded, hopping up but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Never mind, stay with me"

"It will only be a second, Alex"

Alex pulled her by the arm and made her sit. "No, don't go just" she coughed and turned to James. "You owe me, glass of water"

He smiles and gets up to fetch the water.

"What does he owe you for?"

"He got taken out of school for punching another kid for making fun of their mom. I had to pick him up and sign him off" Alex whispered.

"What did the kid say?"

"Something about their mom deserving to be in the ground for the things she did"

"What do you mean?"

"Their mom was a prostitute"

Piper's eyes widened and she felt vile crawling up her throat. "I have to go the bathroom" she whispered to Alex, who got up with her.

"You are not going to go to the bathroom with me!"

Alex slumped in her seat and watched Piper turn the corner. Piper entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't see what was there a year and a half ago. She didn't recognize herself.

"You're a fucking whore" she yell whispered to her reflection. She felt like she need to throw up but it wouldn't come up, the feeling hovering in her throat and stomach. She crouched down in front of the porcelain bowl. She was too inpatient to wait for the sick to come up on its own.

She quickly shoved two fingers down her throat and vomited what was in her stomach. She felt better as soon as the she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth, the feeling was gone and now replaced with hunger.

She walked back soon after and took her seat. She watched as mounds and piles and steaming bread and fresh salad etc. was placed on the long dining table. Cheers and claps erupted when a baked ham was placed on a table.

"Everyone, say thank you to Piper, she did a grocery run and paid for all of this."

* * *

><p>"Piper!"<p>

The blonde blinked open her eyes and looked across the room at Alex. "What?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Fuck, Pipes..."

Piper lifted the comforter off of herself and swung her legs over the bed. She tiptoed across the carpet until she reached Alex's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"Sleep…without you"

Piper crawled under the covers and pulled Alex's hair away from her head. "Holy shit, Alex you're shaking, come here" Piper pulled her close. She was shaking and having cold sweats all over her body. Her muscles were twitching and curled into her stomach as if hiding a wound. Her breath was unsteady and uneven as it tumbled out her mouth. Piper pulled away to say it's okay when she noticed tears running down Alex's face. She pulled her close again and stroked her hair.

"Alex…what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep without you…you…my mom…oh god I have a headache"

"What's wrong?"

"I was having nightmares…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper whispered, as if speaking too loud would break Alex like china.

She shook her head. "It was about my mom"

Piper nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Maybe this is what Alex felt.<p>

The rush.

The high.

The adrenaline.

Except it wasn't pity street selling, but Piper still felt it. She didn't know how she stumbled upon a drug dealer, how she paid for 10 grams of heroin and how she is now convincing men to buy the drug for twice its worth, but she is.

Maybe it's her bambi eyes and her convincing smile and the way she flips her hair, maybe it's the low cut dress she wore, maybe getting a business degree wasn't a bad idea. Maybe dealing drugs is like selling soaps with Polly in some ways.

"Some guy 'round here said there was a cute little blonde sellin' one time only, that you?"

"I simply changed my mind" Piper leaned against the brick and smiled.

"what'chu call yourself, blondie"

Piper thought for a minute before smiling again. "Just Blondie"

"Alright, 3 for 600"

Besides, she is using the money for good. She would quit before she was in too deep.

"That's what I like to hear"

* * *

><p>Piper crawled back into bed, inevitably making Alex stir. She has been a really light sleeper lately when usually she sleeps like a brick.<p>

"Where did you go?"

"To the bathroom"

"You were gone for hours"

Piper paused, thinking of an excuse. "I couldn't sleep so I was up, reading"

"mmm, what book?"

"…Born to Run"

"…By who?"

"Um…something McDougall"

"What's it about?"

"About a guy…who runs?"

"What's his name?"

"John…."

"You know" Alex turned over and faced her, opening her eyes. "You are a really bad liar" her emerald eyes suddenly filled with fire. "Where the _fuck_ were you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piper shoved a few more suitcases in the taxi. "With Alex"<strong>_

"_**She is out too?"**_

_**Piper nodded.**_

"_**And uh, you are okay…with her….so far?"**_

"_**Yes Larry" Piper rolled her eyes. "We are going great"**_

"_**And are you two still…"**_

_**Piper abruptly faced her ex, anger across her face. "Larry!"**_

"_**I'm just curious. We were a big part of each other's lives, I just want to know what's going on with you"**_

"_**You still 'hotdog in a hallway'ing with Polly?"**_

_**Larry ran his hands down his face. "Piper…come on"**_

"_**Alex and I are together, and we are staying in this nice little house, and we got matching mugs, and we share beds, and she gets the groceries, and I cook, and we fuck. And we even have a little Yorkshire Terrier, his name is Charlie" Piper smiled smugly at Larry.**_

_**Well technically its Ed's dog…**_

"_**Wow…okay…I'm sorry for asking"**_

_**Piper shut the trunk and got into her seat, leaving the door open long enough for her to mumble "goodbye Larry"**_

* * *

><p><strong>you guys are amazing and thank you for reading. please review.<strong>

**until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	5. Lovely Couple

**hey guys. sorry if the updates get more spread out as we go, I have school that I really need to focus on.**

**Chapter 5, Lovely Couple**

* * *

><p>"I went out"<p>

"Stop fucking saying out!" Alex yelled, then huffed. The walls are thin. "I just, I want you to be safe, and it's not safe around here" she whispered.

"I went to a bar" Piper lied, not wavering, not even blinking. It's sad how easy it is to lie to Alex, or vise-versa.

"A bar?"

"Yeah, I needed a drink"

"You could've just asked me"

"I was craving a marg"

"Isn't it a little cold out for a margarita?"

Piper softly laughed, tucking Alex's jet hair behind her ear. When the giggles died down she adjusted her position to be more comfortable. "How you feeling?"

Alex's face twists up and she shoves Piper slightly. She turns and sits up.

"Alex wha-"

"Stop" she gets up, and not knowing what to do, she paces. "Where were you?"

"I told I went to-"

"Yeah well that's a bunch of bullshit, I would've smelled it on your breath. I can't believe I thought you were telling the truth for a minute. Where the fuck were you!?" Alex snapped, not caring anymore if someone in the house hears.

"Be quiet Alex you're going to wake up every one!" Piper yell-whispered.

"Fucking tell me where you were or I swear to god-"

"You'll what?" Piper got out of bed and got chest to chest with Alex, glaring into her fiery green irises. "You'll do what?" she tilted her head and Alex clenched her fists at the sight. "What's left to do?"

Alex created crescent moons into her palms from digging her nails so deep.

"What?" Piper looked down at Alex's balled hands, then back up. "You going to hit me?"

Alex gaped her mouth and her eyes go wide. She takes half a step back. She can't believe Piper would even think that.

"You know I would never…" Alex brushed past her and sat on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands. "I want to hit…something…but not you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong."

"We both do a lot of wrong things"

Alex stitched her eyebrows together and watched Piper confusedly as she traveled her way to sit next to Alex on the bed. "Are you trying to make me hit you?"

"No, just…I guess I feel like I deserve it" Piper mumbled as she watched herself ring her hands.

"Pipes…you don't deserve anything…" Alex tucked her golden hair behind her ear, slightly shaking her head trying to come up with the right word as she stared into baby blues. "Bad"

"But you bring the bad to me" Piper whispered, as if she didn't want to hear it come out her lips much less Alex hear it. "So what does that mean?"

Alex turned away.

"Here" Piper grabbed Alex's pillow and held it out. "You still want to hit something?"

Before Piper new it a string a punches were thrown into the pillow. After about ten strong throws the hits slowed and became weaker. Alex dropped her head onto Pipers shoulder, her body racking with silent sobs.

"Why can't we do anything right?" Alex spoke between shuttered breaths.

"I don't know" Piper answered, feeling her own eyes sting. She pulled the pillow from between them and pulled Alex tight to her.

Somewhere among the tears and uneven breaths their lips met, frenzied, as if trying to hold tightly onto to a cliff when your fingers are already slipping, as if a sand timer was tipped upside down. Alex shifted on top of Piper and laid her down onto the midnight sheets. They quickly rid each other of clothes and brought their lips back together, the taste of salt dominant over the others as shaking hands glided across each other's bodies.

* * *

><p>Piper walked into the kitchen to put her glass of water next to the sink when she saw Ella and Graces mom (whose name she had yet to discover) passing a ripped piece of notebook paper to Alex.<p>

"If you can't get all of it, its fine, just get the necessities." She passed over a twenty dollar bill and a few ones.

Alex nodded slowly, reading the list in her hands.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she set her cup down and leaned back on the counter.

"Grocery run, you forgot a few things we needed." Alex mumbled, brushing past her and walking down the stairs to the foyer.

"Can I go with you?"

Alex paused for a minute, half way into her leather jacket, before she nodded and slipped it the rest of the way on.

Piper slipped on her boots and one of her coats. "Alex…that's not gonna keep you warm, it's snowing out there" she spoke as she slid one of her hands down Alex's leather clad arm.

"It's fine, I don't have another jacket anyway"

"Borrow one of mine, like how I borrowed one of your shirts"

Alex sighed and shrugged off her jacket, watching as Piper ran up the stairs. She came back a few minutes later with a black wool pea coat and a white one for herself.

Alex mumbled a 'thanks' as they walked out the front door and to the car. The car ride was painfully quiet, like the first one, which seemed to be years ago.

"Can I turn on some music or something?"

"Sure, the quality is shit though"

Piper reaches her hand over and pushes the ON button. As soon as they realize out of all songs Benny Latimore's Move and Groove came on Alex clicked the radio off.

Her hand hovered over the stereo for a few seconds before she pressed it on again. The song played out for a few bars and Piper looked out the window. She turned back, confused when the car filled with silence again. she saw Alex shaking her head and her hand over the stereo, still and indecisive.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know"

* * *

><p>"Okay so the list says eggs, flour, saltines, 3 tomato soup cans, 2 boxes of ramen, bread, and frozen peas." Alex mumbled as they wandered down the aisle, a basket in the crook of her arm, Piper holding her other hand.<p>

"What about grilled cheese?"

"Huh?" Alex let go of Pipers hand and opened a carton of eggs to make sure they weren't cracked before putting them in the basket.

"You have to have grilled cheese with tomato soup"

"Yeah well, I also only have 22 dollars, so"

"That's okay I can pay"

Alex was about to question her when an elderly woman rolled up in her automatic wheel chair with the basket on the front, those things they keep at the front of the store.

"Can one of you dears grab me some eggs?"

"Sure" Piper smiled and grabbed a carton of eggs for her, carefully placing them in her basket.

"Thank you so much, you two are a lovely couple, so sweet"

"Oh uh" they looked at each other and before Piper could explain, Alex smiled and thanked the woman.

The old lady grinned and rolled off, leaving Alex and Piper in an awkward silence. Piper was manically laughing in her head from the irony.

_'lovely couple'_

Piper gave her a look.

"I didn't want to explain our life story and nether do you" Alex said, grapping the sliced cheese. "How are you gonna pay for this?"

"I've got money"

"From what? You never told me"

"_**I flushed it, down the toilet. I said you had to stop"**_

"_**Out as in out, don't worry about it"**_

"_**Everyone, say thank you to Piper, she did a grocery run and paid for all of this."**_

"_**You were gone for hours"**_

"Jesus Christ, Piper" Alex looked around for close by patrons before inching her face closer to the blondes. "You sold the heroin, didn't you?" she whispered.

Piper's mouth gaped at Alex's correct assumption.

"Fuck, no" Alex started rushing around to grab what was on the list.

"What's going on?" Piper asked breathily, trying to keep up with her fast walking ex.

"We have to get out of here, we have to get out of the neighborhood."

"Why?"

"You can't just go out and sell drugs, Pipes" Alex grabbed the last item and hurried off to self-check-out.

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh, you have us all in danger now. people are fucked up around here"

They rushed into the car and sped to the house, Alex going over the limit several times to get there sooner. When they arrived, a strange car was parked in Alex's usual spot and the front door to the house was open.

The brunette swiftly pulled out a small revolver out of her pocket and got out of the car.

"Alex! stop!" Piper shouted, following her. As they walk up the stairs from the foyer and look into the living room, they see two tall men holding guns to them, the household behind them against the far wall, their hands above their head and their faces scared for their life.

"Hello Blondie, we have got some business to do"

* * *

><p><strong> i read over this chapter and I didn't enjoy it as much as the past ones. the next chapter has a lot going on and will be long though. Review if you fancy.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	6. Sisters

**Oh jeez. Okay. This is too much for me.**

**Chapter 6, Sisters**

* * *

><p>Alex held her gun in front of her, pointing it back and forth between the two strangers in the house. A look of fear only half hidden on her face made one of the men chuckle.<p>

"I wouldn't even try, Glasses. 2 against 1"

"Can we please maybe talk in my room? They haven't don't anything, don't hurt them" Piper begged.

The men looked at each other, the families and children. "Sure blondie, lead the way" he said, a smirk present in his voice.

"I'm coming with" Alex commanded more than just stated.

"Aw, cute. Glasses protecting Blondie"

The four moved to the bedroom and shut the door. Alex instinctively reached out for Piper's hand.

"What, you her girlfriend or som'in?"

Alex responded with a glare and took a half step in front of Piper. Withdraws might have her weak, but she will still try to be strong and tough in front of others. She suppressed a cough and the ache all over her body.

"I would'a sworn you was straight with the way you moaned for me"

Alex's face immediately shared the look of horror and surprise and worry and fear.

"Piper…" it came out a choked whisper and the blonde bowed her head, not wanting the men to see her weak with tears running down her face.

"That's right, glasses, your wifey is a whore"

Alex swiftly took a step forward, trying to look threatening, and brought her gun hand back up.

"Don't you call her a fucking-"

Her sentence was broke halfway by the thundering sound of a bullet being shot.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The metal of the pistol barrel smoking as a steel bullet spiraled out of it.

The stomach churning crack as the bullet burrows through flesh and bone.

The same sound of air being knocked from a chest as when Piper pushed Alex in prison.

Alex's body hitting the ground in a twisted and uncomfortable position.

The burn in Pipers throat and the strain on her lungs as a strangled scream unknowingly erupted from her that sounded somewhat like the collapsed brunettes name.

"Now I was going to ask for a little show from the two of you but I don't like it when bitches run their mouths."

Piper fell on her knees, a distant voice speaking to her and a ringing in her ears.

She only shifted her eyes from Alex, who attempted to pull into her lap, when she felt a cold metal ring against her head.

"Where is the fucking horse at?"

"I don't have any left, I swear. I was buying and selling from a guy who called himself King, I found him on the streets. I only bought 10 at a time and I always sold it all the same night"

"Who's this King?"

"He owns a big warehouse of heroin and weed, he never told me where he where"

The man kicked piper in the stomach, causing her to fall all the way over.

"I meant describe him so I can find him, stupid cunt"

"H-he is black, about 5'9, overweight, shaved hair, green eyes. He has a tribal face tattoo and two white pitbulls follow him around. He wears a sliver cross and these red and black Jordan's"

The man smiled at her rushed explanation. "You see, this isn't that hard, blondie." He twirled his gun before motioning to the other man, then around the room.

And just like Pornstache would do, the guy started pulling out drawers, looking at the underneath. He pulled up beds and knocked things onto the floor.

"Gotta double check, you may look innocent, but bitches lie"

Piper heard none of it. All she could hear was the deafening silence of Alex. Blood slowly dripped out of her mouth and onto the white carpet. A mess they couldn't work together to clean up.

* * *

><p>"Piper…Piper Chapman"<p>

A knocking sound.

She blinked her baby blues but closed them tightly again as bright light stained purple behind them.

"It's okay, Miss Chapman, if you squint the light will adjust"

She did as she was told and soon enough the lights evened out and she could see a tall man in tan scrubs, a clipboard under his arm. He had dusty brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hello Miss Chapman. Sorry about that I thought you would be awake by now"

"Am I in prison?"

He chuckled.

_What's so funny?_

"No, you are at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. I'm Jared, your nurse. You came in with several cracked and broken ribs and internal bleeding. Do you remember what happened?"

_**Bang.**_

_**Thud.**_

**Scream.**

**Blood.**

"**Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"**

**Kick. Kick. Crack.**

"**Hello?"**

**More blood.**

"**Help"**

**Everything went black.**

**Alex going into a different ambulance.**

**Screaming and yelling.**

"**Alex!**

**Black again.**

"Where is Alex?"

"Do you happen to be talking about Alexandra Vause?"

"Yes!" she responded quickly, forcing herself to sit up despite the throbbing pain in her head, torso, and left leg.

The nurse furrowed his brows and his face sunk with sympathy. "She's in surgery right now"

"Is she okay?"

Jared sat on the edge of the hospital bed, placing his clipboard below Piper's feet. "I don't know, Dr Simmons does though. Would you like me to call her in?"

Piper slumped her shoulders, preparing herself for the worst.

"Yes, thank you"

Jared pages the named doctor before standing, giving a small nod, and leaving.

Piper looked around the room. At the small tv up in the corner quietly playing animal planet, the wires hooked up to her body, out the window, she estimated she was about 5 stories up.

She was trying to figure out where the pattern of the wallpaper started and ended when a woman walked in, clad in a white jacket and her red hair in a tight bun.

"I'm Dr Simmons, you requested me?"

"Alex. Alexandra Vause. Is she okay?" Piper asked frantically.

"Well" the doctor sat on the edge of the bed much like Jared had. "I have to know, are you family?"

"Yes! Yes…she's. She's my sister" Piper inwardly cringed.

_Whatever it takes to see Alex._

The doctor looked at her chart. "Miss Vause is in the emergency operating room, currently undergoing surgery. She has a bullet wound above her left breast, barely missing her heart. Which is good, but not much better. It punctured her lung, which caused traumatic pneumothorax."

The doctor paused and Piper nodded, pushing her to continue.

"Traumatic pneumothorax is when air gets between the lung tissue and the chest cavity. This caused the lung to collapse and put pressure on her heart. Not only that, the bullet didn't pass all the way through, and fractured inside of her. It is a serious and fatal case."

The doctor adjusted, her face turning just the slightest bit sad.

"Unfortunately, with the time it took for her to get here and under surgery, there is a small chance she could live"

_Collapse_

_Fatal._

_Small chance._

"How small?!" Piper spoke, her voice strained and shaky. She felt her eyes sting in pain from crying so much lately.

"16%"

The air got sucked out of the room and it started spinning. Piper couldn't breathe, she forgot how to breathe, she felt like her own lungs had been shot. Her hands clutched the sheets and she couldn't see. The machines started to beep loudly and rapidly around her and her heart hurt and ached and beat so fast.

"Take deep breaths, Miss Chapman"

"Stay with me and breath"

"Miss Chapman?"

It all went black again.

* * *

><p>Piper woke up, slowly. And her eyes widened in fear, remembering what happened. She searched her hospital bed with her hands.<p>

"Where the fuck is the nurse call button?"

She pulled the wires from her body and shifted to stand, ignoring the insistent beeping. Her whole self ached with a sagging pain and weight. She grabbed onto her IV stand and put her weight on her feet only to stumble and steady herself on the wall.

"Shit"

Jared came rushing in and sighed before helping her sit on the edge of the bed. "Christ, Chapman"

"Where's Alex?"

"You have been asleep for 4 days and that's the first that comes out your mouth?"

Piper pauses. "What?"

"You've been asleep for 4 days, you had surgery, and then you just rested for 4 days, not even a coma…just...resting. its common with depre-"

"Where is Alex?"

"You want to go see her? I'll get you a wheelchair"

He goes to the opposite side of the room and grabs the folded chair. He helps her into it and starts to roll her out of the room.

"you know, I'm supposed to let you rest, I might get in trouble"

Piper gave him a soft laugh and he smiled back.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Simmons told me you said you two were sisters but, I know that's not true, but don't worry. I won't tell her. she's kinda against us...you know. I found that out the one time I bring my boyfriend to work."

"how did you know? about me and Alex"

"No one calls for their sister like that"

* * *

><p><strong>Man. This was supposed to be a long chapter but I split it in half, because I wasn't even done writing and it got to 3,000 something words. I know, alex got shot in flesh. But it was what I was planning here and im thinking about deleting flesh because I lost inspiration. whats sad is that a lot of hospitals are in the grey area with gay marriage, so even if Piper were to say Alex were her wife, there still would be problems most likely, because people are trash, just like the golden globes last night. so that's why piper said sister instead of wife, if you needed an explanation.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
